Ilusi kehidupan
by drak master
Summary: <html><head></head>bagaimana jadinya Naruto kalah diakhir PDS 4? Warning : OCC, Gaje, aburadul dll</html>


Judul : kalian sudah tau sendirikan ?

Genre : kalian sudah tau sendirikan ?

Rate: kalian sudah tau sendirikan ?

Pair: rahasia

Warning : kalian sudah tau sendirikan ?

Summary : kalian sudah tau sendirikan ?

Chapter 1 ( Kuharap apa yang terjadi adalah ilusi)

Perang adalah sebuah bencana yang bukan diakibatkan oleh alam, melainkan manusia itu sendir . Terjadinya perang bisa disebab oleh keegoan manusia, seperti persaian wilayah, makan, kekuasaan, pasangan atau sebagai macamnya. Perang. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk gambaran dunia shinobi saat ini, sebuah perang besar yang melebihi dari perang dunia shinobi ke3, yaitu perang dunia shinobi ke4 yang menentukan takdir dunia. Sebuah perang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu untuk mencapai perdamai, tapi cara mereka berbeda untuk mencapainya, dan berakhirlah perang yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Disinilah perang berada dan disinilah nasib dunia dipertaruhkan antara jalan kehancuran, maka sang Uchiha berhasil mewujudkan rencananya yaitu mata rembulan, atau pun kedamaian, maka wakil dr aliansi shinobi yaitu Uzumaki Naruto berhasil mengagal kan rencana Uchiha Madara tersebut.

Dengan napas tersengal sengal Naruto menatap Uchiha Madara yang sedang berdiri angkuh didepan nya. Dengan susah payah Naruto mulai bangkit sambil memegangi perut nya yang tadi terkena serangan telak Madara, sekaran ia sudah tak punya kekuatan nya lagi atau bisa dibilang tinggal sedikit. Chakra Kyuubi yang berada didalam tubuhnya hampir semuanya diambil oleh si Uchiha sialan itu untuk membangkitkan Juubi yang sekarang ini sedang melawan aliansi shinobi 5 elemental.  
>" Menyerahlah Naruto, jika kau meyerah maka kau bisa hidup duniaku, dimana keinginan didunia ini yang tak bisa kau capai bisa terwujud diduniaku ." Madara berucap dengan nada sombongnya.<br>" Butuh 10.000 tahun untuk aku menyerah"  
>" He, begitukah. Baiklah kalau begitu aku membuatmu menyerah sekarang, Naruto" dengan kecepatan luar biasa Madara menyerang Naruto dengan kunbai (atau apalah aku gak tau), sedangkan Naruto hanya menghindar sesekali menangkis dengan kunainya, dan ada juga yang mengenainya.<br>" kagebushin no jutsu!" 'poof' saat Naruto punya celah, Naruto memanfaatkan untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya dan muncul lah satu bushin disampingnya, seperti biasa bushin itu membantu Naruto membuat rasengan shuriken. Dengan cepat Naruto menyerang balik Madara menggunakan rasengan nya, Naruto tau jika ia tidak mungkin bisa melukai Madara namun Naruto punya cara lain. Seperti difikiran nya Madara akan menahan rasengan miliknya dengan kunbai, namun sebelum mengenai kunbai Madara, Naruto terlebih dahulu menghilang menggunakan teknik ayahnya, lalu muncul kembali dibelakang Madara.  
>" Hyaa..rasakan ini Rasengan shuriken!" Madara yang belum siap akan kehadiran Naruto terkena rasengan Naruto. Akibat serangan Naruto asap mengebul tinggi sehingga menghalangi pandangan Naruto.<br>Naruto mengambil langkah mundur untuk berjaga jaga akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Setelah menunggu sekian menit, asap yang tadinya mengebul tinggi secara perlahan menghilang terbawa angin. Naruto shok ketika ia tidak melihat Madara setidak nya terkapar ditanah atau kesakitan, padahal Naruto yakin bahwa serangan tadi berhasil mengenai Madara.  
>" Apa kau mencariku bocah!" Naruto yang tiba tiba mendengar suara dibelakangnya langsung berbalik, namun sayang sebelum itu Naruto harus dihadiahi serangan milik Madara yang telak mengenai perutnya, Madara yang masih belum cukup akan serangan yang tadi ia luncurkan, langsung menghilang ke belakang tubuh Naruto yang saat ini kontal akbikat serangan Madara yg tadi. Tanpa perasaan Madara langsung menyerang Naruto dgn kunbai, sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah menerima serangan Madara. Madara terus melakukan seperti itu sampai beberapa kali dan sebagai penutupnya Madara mengeluarkan jurus kayu yang berhasil menembus perut Naruto.<br>Akibat luka tusukan tadi, sekaran Naruto sudah tak berdaya, kekuatan yang dimiliki nya sudah lama habis. Naruto sudah tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dilakukan saat ini, jika dirinya menyerah entah apa yang terjadi terhadap dunia yang ia tempati. Naruto terus memikirkan hal tersebut, sampai sampai dirinya mengambaikan suara yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.  
>' NARUTO!' lamunan Naruto buyar, ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan yang ada dibenaknya.<br>' Apa?' dengan suara lirih, Naruto menanggapi suara tersebut. Kurama yang melihat Naruto sudah tak semangat lg, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasihan, Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dgn Naruto yang ia kenal, jauh berbeda, dan mungkin bagi Kurama baru pertama kali ini melihat Naruto seperti kehilangan semangat juangnya.  
>" Naruto pakailah kekuatanku!' hanya ini yang bisa Kurama lakukan untuk membantu Naruto, memberi semua kekuatan yang tersisa kepada Naruto, itulah Kurama pikirkan saat ini, tak peduli resiko yang dihadapinya nanti.<br>' Tapi bagaimana dengan kamu, Kurama?' Kurama hanya tersenyum rubah, lalu tanpa persetujuan Naruto, ia langsung menyalurkan chakranya kepada Naruto. Setelah selesai menyalurkan semua kekuatan nya, Kurama secara perlahan menghilang seperti bayangan lalu pecah seperti percihan kaca.  
>Naruto menatap tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh Kurama, sudah cukup ia kehilangan banyak teman nya akibat dirinya yang lemah.<br>" Kurama, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan mu sebaik baik mungkin dan aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan dunia!' Naruto berteriak, sepertinya dirinya sudah kembali ke Naruto yang orang orang kenal.

.  
>Secara perlahan tubuh Naruto diselimuti chakra Kurama, luka yang tadinya menganga secara perlahan mulai menutup. Ia harus menang, ia tak mau ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan. Dengan tekad yang baru, Naruto bangkit dan langsung menyerang Madara.<br>" He, ternyata kau keras kepala juga" dengan senang hati Madara meladeni Naruto.  
>Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit saling menyerang, Naruto mulai kelelahan, sedangkan Madara tak sama sekali kelihatan kelelahan atau pun semacam nya.<br>" Menyerahlah Naruto, sekarang kau tak mungkin bisa menang melawanku."  
>" Sudah ku bilang aku tak akan men-" sebelum omongan Naruto selesai, Madara sudah mencelanya.<br>" He, benarkah coba kau lihat" pandangan Naruto mengikuti arah tangan Madara. Naruto yang melihatnya tiba tiba shok, disana atau lebih tepat nya dimana teman teman nya bertarung melawan Juubi sedang sekarat. Sedangkan Juubi yang berada didepan pasukan aliansi sudah bersiap siap menembakan bijudama yang tak ada satu mencoba menghentikan nya, mau bagaimana lagi mereka tampak kelelahan dan sudah tak berdaya lagi. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyelamatkan mereka namun dirinya juga dalam keadaan lemah.

Secara perlahan liquid bening dari mata Naruto turun, ketika ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pasukan aliansi dan teman temannya mati secara bersamaan. Badan terasa lemas dan tak punya lagi tujuan, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, akibat kematian teman teman nya membuat dirinya terpukul seperti saat, isakan kecil Naruto keluarkan, sekarang sudah berakhir dirinya sudah tak bisa menepati janjinya lagi yang berada diemban nya.  
>" Hiks..hiks maaf kan aku Tou - san, Ero - sanin, Nagato, minna hiks..hiks tak bisa menempati janji kalian" seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, awan yang tadinya tak tampak mendung langsung mendung dan turunlah hujan yang deras membasahi medan perang.<br>" Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto? Pasti sakit bukan? Jadi, menyerahlah sudah tak ada lagi gunanya"  
>" Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tak akan pernah menyerah, walapun aku sudah tak punya apa apa lagi, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah"<br>" Huu, dasar keras kepala. Baiklah kalau itu maumu Naruto tp aku tetap menjalankan apa yang aku rencanakan." setelah itu Madara melakukan sebuah segel rumit, Naruto yang melihatnya tak tau segel apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara, dirinya cuma tau kalau itu pastinya membawakan kesialan.  
>" Mugen tsukiyomi (maaf klo salah)" Naruto menatap tak percaya terhadap Madara, sekarang ia tau, bahwa tadi adalah segel untuk melalukan rencana jahatnya.<br>Pada saat itupulah Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini dirinya juga tak tau, yang Naruto yakini sekarang adalah mati, entah apa yang membuat dirinya mati, ia juga tak tau. Namun sebelum dirinya mati yang ia ketahui adalah berhasil nya rencana Madara setelah itu terjadi sebuah ledakan besar entah itu apa, dari mana asalnya.

TBC

YO, saya author- anggap saja author baru, yang membuat fic dengan pemikiran gilanya yamg moga moga aja terhibur. Mungkin itu saja kurang lebuihnya saya minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan.


End file.
